


Set My Heart On Fire

by TrebleandBass (May_Seward)



Series: After The Final [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically the opening sequence but in-universe, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 1, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Seward/pseuds/TrebleandBass
Summary: Yuuri's exhibition skate after the 2017 Grand Prix Final features a few guest appearances - and a surprise ending





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to tell the story of the skating in the opening sequence because I love it and this just seemed to fit really well? 
> 
> Also a disclaimer: I know jack about skating I just love victuuri
> 
> In my head this happens in the same universe as my oneshot "Domestic Blindness". This will probably end up as a series because I'm just about as Extra as Viktor. (Seriously I'm a mess)

_ ‘Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting two time Grand Prix Final silver medalist Katsuki Yuuri! His exhibition skate is to History Maker by Dean Fujioka choreographed in collaboration with his coach and fellow medalist Viktor Nikiforov.’ _

‘You ready, Katsudon?’ Yurio asked. His hair fell in his face, but it didn't get between Yuuri and his - it wasn't a flare exactly, more like a critical look. Yuuri handed him his Team Japan jacket and looked around for Viktor.

'Have you seen Viktor anywhere?' Yuuri asked, trying not to appear too nervous.

‘He'll be here,’ Yurio said, dismissing Yuuri with a flick of his hand. 'Go.'

Yuuri skated into the centre of the rink and took his starting position, looking down at his ensemble. It was the simplest costume he had ever skated in, but somehow it was perfect. He didn’t need sequins or bright colours to tell this particular story. The spotlight was tight, but he wouldn’t let it bother him. He had too much to look forward to, after all. Viktor would be here. This has been his idea after all.

The music started and he pushed off. With a similar premise to the previous year’s  _ Yuri On Ice _ , this was Yuuri’s story. It started simply, but with a lot of emotion. Every line of his body called to mind the soul-deep ache of despair that he had experienced at the end of the 2015 season, when he thought he would never skate again, but his movement didn’t dwell on it, spinning into his decision to continue, to figure it out. He swung his arms wide - his reunion with Yuuko at Ice Castle Hasetsu - and then raised one hand only to have it swoon down again in an echo of the opening of Viktor’s  _ Stay Close To Me _ but then he was off again, moving to the beat. He smiled as he spun once more, and then he was moving into his first jump - 

When he landed, two pairs of blades hit the ice. This was Viktor’s entrance, with the way he fell into Yuuri’s life nearly two years ago, it was fitting that this be the way he gatecrashed Yuuri’s exhibition. Not with a caress as he had done the previous year, but a bang, a surprise, the words ‘ _ my dreams will come true’ _ ringing through the stadium as he broke into the spotlight. He was elegant and graceful as always, also uncharacteristically understated in his dress, a simple black dress shirt and pants, but he still took Yuuri’s breath away. The crowd erupted, but Yuuri barely seemed to notice. In the brief moment they had within each other's sights, Yuuri sent him a questioning look -  _ where have you been? _ Viktor smiled softly and shook his head -  _ I'll tell you later. _ And then they were spinning away from each other again.

Viktor, six time GPF gold medalist, stole the spotlight, dancing his own story, in perfect harmony with Yuuri’s, rather than in unison. Every movement was full of remembered longing with the joyous benefit of hindsight that everything turned out okay. Every reach of his hand towards Yuuri was simultaneously desperate for his touch and certain that Yuuri would reach back. He was expressive in a way that had encapsulated Viktor Nikiforov this season, that had set this season apart from the rest of his career simply with the vitality of his skating, the vibrant  _ life _ he brought to it.

Yuuri retreated, let him have his moment, as he always would, but once he reached the other side of the rink, he turned and sped towards the centre, perfectly timed with another figure approaching from the other end.

It was Yurio. Of course it was Yurio. The one who turned Yuuri and Viktor’s relationship from a partnership to a family.

As the song crashed into the first chorus, Viktor fell to one knee in a grand gesture, stepping aside to let Yuuri and Yurio dance in tandem. This was their  _ Hot Springs On Ice _ , this was their Grand Prix with Viktor on the sidelines. The danced in tandem circling each other, moving around the rink in a race where they were so closely matched it was impossible to tell the winner. Then, Yuuri broke away, but it wasn't like he was conceding defeat. He skated towards Viktor, who had been mirroring their movements in the opposite direction, Yurio coming around too and the three met in the middle, spinning off in different directions as the chorus ended and they transitioned into the next verse. In unison, Yuuri and Viktor launched into a triple flip, landing easily and dancing around each other, close but never touching. The story continued, Yuuri finally reaching back to Viktor. They joined their hands and grinned at the glint of gold that caught the light there. Viktor pulled Yuuri around, spinning him and pulling him flush as their momentum carried them backwards so they were moving chest to back. Viktor stroked Yuuri's face softly once and Yuuri spun away again, right hand still linked with Viktor’s. They danced together for a moment, a precious second of intimacy before they separated, both with open arms welcoming Yurio back into the fold for the final chorus. They skated together, each a perfect mirror of the other. The air was electric, charged by the music and the attention of the audience in the stands, set off by the energy pouring off the skaters in the rink. There was something utterly joyful about the routine, a sense of ease and comfort that the performers had found in each other.

As the music came to a final crescendo, Yuuri, Viktor and Yurio fell gracefully into their finishing pose, Viktor in the center with his arms across each Yuris shoulders, their hands woven together behind his back. After a moment of soaking up the standing ovation, Viktor released them, chest heaving and Yurio skated to the boards, waving to the crowd and exiting the rink. Yuuri made to follow him, but Viktor tugged on his arm with a surprisingly shy (for Viktor, anyway) smile on his face. He spun around Yuuri gracefully and then sunk down onto one knee.

'I know I said I wouldn't marry you until you won a gold medal at the Grand Prix Final but uh...' he shrugged and pulled his own gold medal out from beneath his black open collared shirt and put it in Yuuri's shaking hands.  _ So thats where he'd disappeared to earlier. _  'What's mine is yours, right?' He asked. 'Marry me anyway.'

The entire stadium had gone silent. Wide eyed and without a word, Yuuri pressed the cold metal disk to his lips. When his hands came down again, his face split into a grin.

'Yes,' he choked through the tears gathering in his eyes. 'Of course I will.'

He pulled Viktor onto his feet and kissed him and the stadium erupted.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened.
> 
> Check out my tumblr ( trebelandbass.tumblr.com )


End file.
